His Little Cherry Blossom
by missjujukins
Summary: Sasuke comes back after 6 years, and is starting to have an eye for Sakura, but..... so is another person... Please R&R! Please no flaming. Sasuke is a bit OOC. I don't care! ]
1. Training

Disclaimer: plz I don't own naruto! Don't sue me! I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS!

Sasuke/Sakura fanfiction. Also with Naruto/Hinata, Neji/Tenten, and Ino/Shikamaru. Other couples later on…once I think of them. Lolz.

DON'T BLAME ME IF IM NOT DOING IT LIKE THE MANGA OR ANIME! I'VE ONLY JUST FOUND OUT I LOVE NARUTO! Lolz.

O yea and right now Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are 18.

Chapter One  
Confused

"HI SAKURA-CHAN!" screamed Naruto to Sakura who was at the training area. "Hello Naruto." Sakura said sleepily. Naruto hugged Sakura. "NARUTO! CAN'T BREATH!" screamed Sakura. "O sorry Sakura-Chan". "Hello Sasuke bastard." "Hn. Dobe." "WHAT DID U CALL ME SASUKE BASTARD!" screamed Naruto. "SHUT-UP BOTH OF YOU!" yelled the now very annoyed Sakura to her two teammates. "Damn why does Kakashi-sensei have to be soo goddammn late everyday?" wondered Sakura. Team 7 had been waiting for already 6 hours.

POOF

"Hello!" said a white spiky haired masked dude. "YOUR LATE!" screamed Naruto and Sakura. " I was helping a cat out of a…" "LIAR!" screamed Sakura. "Well anyways let's get training."

Team 7 started training. Sakura threw a kunai at Naruto, which almost stabbed his arm, but just sliced the skin. Sakura started throwing punches at Naruto, which he barely dodged. Then Sakura attempted to kick him in the stomach he ducked, and it she hit the tree. The tree broke in half. "SAKURA ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" yelled Naruto. Sakura laughed. "Sorry Naruto". Kakashi was just putting his head in his perverted book.

Sasuke was just leaning on a tree smirking at Sakura. Sasuke let his eyes roam her body. _Damn she is sooooo fine, _thought Sasuke. Sasuke had just recently got back from Orochimaru, after he killed him. He did not get a chance to kill Itachi yet though. Ever since he got back from Orochimaru he's been living at Naruto's apartment now, that was right next door to Sakura's apartment door. (In other words they live in the same apartment) Sakura's parents were killed during a mission. Ever since he got back to Konoha, he had his eye on Sakura. Sakura was considered the hottest woman in Konoha. She beat the number of fans of Neji. Sakura had breast that could fit easily in Sasuke's hand, she had a firm butt, had back length hair. Her sea foam green eyes were soo innocent. She also grew out of her large forehead, but Ino still called her Forehead Girl.

Sakura was over Sasuke. She just thought of him as a teammate and friend. Sakura has gotten way stronger than before. Tsuande was teaching her. She was the top Medic in the ANBU. Naruto and Sasuke were part of ANBU too. Kakashi was just their instructer.

After Training

"That was fun!" Sakura said cheerfully. Naruto was beat. Sasuke was just standing there staring at Sakura's ass. Kakashi noticed this and smirked behind his mask. "Sasuke what are you staring at" asked Kakashi slyly. "Nothing…….much…." answered Sasuke. " Oooo what are you staring at Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura. "Nothing." Answered Sasuke.

GRUMBLE

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura stared at Naruto. "I'm hungry, OO LETS EAT RAMEN!" everyone sighed. _Some things just never change._ Thought sasuke.

At The Ramen Shop ( forgot what's it's called whoops )

Naruto slurped up his 5th bowl of ramen. Sakura was just eating hers quietly. Sasuke was still staring at Sakura. Kakashi's head was still in his perverted book. SLURP "OK! I'm full. LET'S GO TO THE CLUB!"

Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi sweat dropped. " Ok sure Naruto. Let me and us get dressed first." Sakura answered.

They got up and went to the apartment. Kakashi went to his house.

OOO.

How was it? READ AND REVIEW!

Next Chapter: Clubbing Time

_What's going to happen at the club? What's is Sakura going to wear that's will make Sasuke turned on? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!_

lilaznstarfire11


	2. Clubbing Time

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Don't sue me!

THX FOR REVIEWING! Luv ya…

O yea if im spellin these thingy wrong uhhhh I cant spell. Me stupid. Ok ill try 2 make these chappies longer IM JUST SOO FRIGGIN SLEEP NOWADAYS! Eh heh…… yea… sorry if mai chappies take a long time! Srry! If only homework was never alive…. BUT! WINTER VACATION COMING SOON!

Sasuke/Sakura fanfiction. Also with Naruto/Hinata, Neji/Tenten, and Ino/Shikamaru. Other couples later on…once I think of them. Lolz. Mostly Sasuke/Sakura fanfiction!

Yea moving on………

The characters maybe a little OOC…. But…. I DON'T CARE! MU HA HA MY STORY!

**Chapter 2**

Clubbing Time 

Sakura went home to go change into something more "appropriate" for a club. She raided her closet and found the perfect outfit. "YAY! This will probably impress the guys!" Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for Sakura to get ready. "I'M FINSIHED!" yelled Sakura in a hyper active voice. _She has had too much sugar today, _thought Sasuke.

Sakura came down stairs. Sasuke and Naruto gaped at her. Sakura was wearing a super tight mini skirt that showed off her long slender legs. She was also wearing a tanktop that showed her stomach, and a bit of her breasts. She had little make-up, but that made her look even more innocent, and her hair was let loosely on her back.

Sasuke stared at her. _Damn look at those legs. _Thought Sasuke. (Darn I cant get Microsoft word to stop capitalizing things….. STUPID THING! ) "OK WE'RE READY LETS GOOO GOOO GOOO!" yelled Naruto. _It looks like he has had too much sugar today. _Thought Sasuke.

They picked up Kakashi at his house and went to the **Laffy Taffy Club**. (lolz! Couldn't think of anything.) Team 7 sat down on a table. "O HI HINATA!" yelled Naruto over the load music. "h…hello Naruto-kun…" Hinata said in a quiet voice. _Oh my god. Naruto is actually talking to me! _Thought Hinata. " What are you doing here?" asked Naruto. "well… shi… Shino and Kiba wanted to go clubbing…s-s-s- oo I came along…" Hinata said quietly. "Hey Hinata! What's up?" Sakura said. "n-n-n-nothing much…" Hinata replied. "HEY FOREHEAD-GIRL!" yelled someone in the crowed. "Hey Ino-pig!" yelled Sakura back to Ino. Ino was over Sasuke and she is seems to like Shikamaru, but she won't admit it… yet… _Is everybody here today?_ Thought Sasuke. Then all of a sudden Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, Shino, and Kiba came along. "WOW! Everyone's here!" Naruto cried with glee. Kakashi's head was still in his perverted book. Everyone started dancing with random people. Sakura just sat by the seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke was trying to keep his eyes to himself away from Sakura, but failed. He started staring at her again. Sakura ordered a drink. Sasuke also ordered a drink. "Hey Sasuke-kun. What are you staring at?" asked Sakura. "Huh? Oh nothing." Sasuke answered. Sakura took her drink and started drinking it. Sasuke started drinking his drink.

A couple minutes later Sakura asked something to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said to Sasuke. "Yeah?" replied Sasuke. "Wanna dance?" asked Sakura. Sasuke stared at her. "Uhh… ok." Replied Sasuke.

Sakura and Sasuke went to the dance floor and started dancing to the song "My Ballz" by D12. (LOLZ! I just listened to the soundtrack. And now I have it stuck it in my head. Lolz.) Sakura was only a little drunk. Sasuke was way drunker though… Sakura started grinding against Sasuke's crotch. Sasuke was getting even more lustful to her.

After the song ended, Sakura sat on a seat and sighed. "That was fun. Wasn't it Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "Hn…" Sasuke replied. He started staring at her breasts. Sasuke was starting to get more turned on every time he looked at her.

Naruto came along with his arm around Hinata. "Umm… n-n-Naruto-kun.. uhh… kind of got drunk." Hinata told Sakura and Sasuke quietly. "MORE LLAMAS IN THE WORLD!" Naruto screamed. Sakura sweat dropped. Sasuke was still staring at Sakura. "Umm… I think we should leave now." Sakura told Sasuke. "I'll go get Kakashi sensei." Sakura told Sasuke. Sasuke followed Sakura to Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei we should go now. Naruto is drunk as hell." Sakura told Kakashi. Kakashi brought his eyes to Sakura and Sasuke. "Can you two bring him home? I want to stay here a bit longer." Kakashi told Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura was walking towards the apartment building with Sasuke, whom had Naruto fainted on his back. "Ok we're here!" Sakura said. The she found herself pinned to the wall. "Huh?" _How'd I get in this position?_ Wondered Sakura. Sasuke dropped Naruto on the ground. "Sasuke-kun are you drunk?" asked Sakura. "Maybe we shoul-" Sakura was cut off. Sasuke took possession of her mouth. Sasuke started kissing her mouth fiercely. Her mouth was a little parted, so Sasuke took advantage of that and put his tongue inside her mouth. Tasting everything inside he could taste. _She tastes so good_ thought Sasuke.

Sakura pushed Sasuke away. "Sasuke-kun come on let's go inside. Your drunk." Sakura told Sasuke. Sasuke just stared at her with total lust in his eyes. Sakura pushed away Sasuke and walked toward Naruto, when all of a sudden Sasuke pinned her to the ground. "Sasuke!" yelled Sakura. Sasuke was looking at her with lust. He started kissing her roughly, and then started kissing her neck. It Sakura gathered some charka and kicked Sasuke in the stomach.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, but it's for your own good." Sakura told Sasuke. Sakura did some hand seals, and karate chopped Sasuke in the back. (OUCHHIIE!) Sasuke fainted. Sakura sighed. Sakura took both Sasuke and Naruto to her apartment room and made a bed for them in the guest rooms. She had to keep an eye on them. Sakura fell asleep in her room.

Next Morning 

_Oww! Why does my back hurt soo much? _Sasuke thought._ What happened last night? All I remember is going to the club… and Sakura hot as hell…and blank… did I get drunk?_ Sasuke thought questionly. _Hmm something smells good._ Thought Sasuke.

Sakura was downstairs cooking breakfast. Sasuke came downstairs and started staring at Sakura.

"Uh… Sakura?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"What happened last night?"

"You and Naruto got drunk."

"Oh. Ok."

"Breakfast is almost ready. Can you go wake up Naruto?"

"Hn…"

Sasuke went up to Naruto's room. "Dobe. Wake up. Breakfast." "Breakfast? OO I'M HUNGRY TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Naruto woke up and screamed. Sasuke sweat dropped.

Sasuke and Naruto went downstairs, to be welcomed with pancakes, sausguages, toast, cearl, and scrambled eggs. "YUMMY! THIS LOOKS SOOOO GOOOD SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled Naruto. "Thanks." Replied Sakura.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto sat down and started to eat.

DING DONG 

"Oh. I'll get that." Sakura told Naruto and Sasuke. "Hi forehead girl!" yelled Ino. "Hey Ino-pig. What are you doing here?" asked Sakura. "Well, us and the guys are going to sleep over Neji's and Hinata's house tonight. Wanna come?" asked Ino, "Hey Naruto, Sasuke wanna come too?" "OK! IF HINATA'S GONNA BE THERE IM GOING!" yelled Naruto. "I'll go." Sakura replied. "How about you Sasuke bastard?" asked Naruto. "Hn" replied Sasuke._ As if we understood._ Ino thought. "Well be at Neji's and Hinata's tonight at 4:30! Bye!" Ino ran off.

"Well, I guess we have to get ready." Sakura told Sasuke and Naruto. "Ok." Replied Naruto. "Hn." Replied Sasuke.

**Next Chapter: Sleepover**

**OK! I'm tired right now. Hope u like this chappie! Remember R&R! if you don't I won't put a next chapter!**


	3. Sleepover

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! **

**Tank****: OOPS SORRY! I was just soooooo tired when I was writing that part. Then I took a nap. Then continued! SORRY! But thx 4 reviewing! **

**Bitch-From-Hell****: Please don't hurt me! I'M INNOCENT! Lolz.**

**HeartAngel****: Lolz, yep he got drunk! Yay!**

**sakura-nin****: YEP! And other couples I mention below.**

**tafolpamadlaine****: thank you! Its ok! I speak bad English, even though I'm American! Lolz.**

**Asahi Shin'ju****: thx!**

**amylovestakuya****: ME 2! **

**Violet1991****: THANK U SOO MUCHOZ!**

**I'm srry if it takes me ages just 2 write chappies! I just have 2 much skewl work. SOORRRYY! PLZ FORGIVE ME! Waghh…I'll try 2 update more. Sorry if I couldn't update on winter break. But, I had guest. A lot of them…**

**Sasuke/Sakura fanfiction. Also with Naruto/Hinata, Neji/Tenten, and Ino/Shikamaru. Other couples later on…once I think of them. Lolz. Mostly Sasuke/Sakura fanfiction!**

**Like I sayd. The characters mayb a little OOC. Ok, now the action I will do my best at making… O yeah, and about Inner Sakura. She's not here, yet.**

**O yea I 4got 2 put this in the 1st 2 chappies.**

_Blah Blah Blah: _Thoughts

( Blah Blah Blah ) **Author Note or What I wanna say. Lolz.**

Chapter 3 

Sleepover Pt. 1

_Yay! A sleepover at the Hinata's place! This is gonna be sooooo much fun! _Sakura thought as she was packing her stuff. Naruto was also packing his stuff. _La la la… I hope Hinata has ramen!_ Thought Naruto while packing his stuff. _Sakura is soo hot… I wonder what she looks like…. Naked………_ Thought Sasuke ( Ha Ha pervert ).

" OK! I'm ready!" Sakura said. "ME TOO!" Screamed Naruto. "Dobe." Sasuke said plainly. "WHAT YOU CALL ME!" Screamed Naruto in a very angry voice. "GOD WILL YOU TWO EVER STOP FIGHTING! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BEST FRIENDS!" Sakura screamed at Sasuke and Naruto. "Hn. Let's just go now." Sasuke said.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto walked toward the Hyuuga mansion. " This is gonna be soo much fun!" Sakura told Naruto and Sasuke. "YEP!" screamed Naruto.

They arrived at Hinata and Neji's place. "Wow!" Sakura replied with her eyes popping out. "THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" screamed Naruto. _I wonder if he will ever lose his voice…but Sakura sure is hot today… just as usual…_ thought Sasuke.

Ding Dong 

They rang the doorbell. Neji came out and greeted them. "Hi." Replied Neji. (lolz guy of very little words) He brought them inside. Sakura and Naruto stared in awe at the enormous house. When they arrived to the living room, the gang was already there. Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, and Lee were already there. They were all sitting on the couches. "Hey fore-head girl!" cried Ino. "Hi Ino-pig" replied Sakura. Hinata gathered all her courage and said, " h… h-h-h-hi Naruto." "HI HINATA-CHAN! THANKS FOR INVITING US!" screamed Naruto. _Naruto called me Hinata-Chan! This is the happiest day of my life!_ Thought Hinata. " Hello Sakura-San!" cried Lee. "Hey Lee-San." Replied Sakura. Sasuke burst with jealously. _Why is she talking to fuzzy brows? Sakura's mine!_ Thought Sasuke. Sasuke kept his cool though.

"So, what are we going to do first?" asked Kiba with Akamaru barking happily ( I think I spelled his name wrong ). "Umm… how about we watch a movie?" asked Tenten "Ok. But, what movie?" asked Ino. "umm… h-h-how about t-t-t-this movie?" Hinata replied, holding up a movie that said, **Exorcist, **on it. ( SORRY CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!) " Whatever. You better not get scared Hinata." Neji told Hinata. "ITS OK! I'LL PROTECT HINATA-CHAN!" screamed Naruto. Neji glared at Naruto. " Hmph. This is not going to be scary." Said Tenten

Tenten actually ended up regretting what she said. She was hiding behind Neji's back. Hinata was terrified. Naruto held her close so she won't be too scared. Ino was hiding behind Shikamaru's back. _How troublesome…_though Shikamaru. Akamaru was whimpering on Kiba's lap. Chouji was just eating his chips. Sakura just stared at the screen with terror. "Sakura-San, if you scared, I'LL PROTECT YOU!" Lee told Sakura. Sasuke burst with jealousy. Sasuke grabbed Sakura from the waist and pulled her closer to him. "Eeeep!" cried Sakura with surprise. Lee's face fell. _So the Uchiha likes my Sakura. I will train harder to surpass him! And win Sakura's heart! _Lee thought with a huge grin.

_Why is Sasuke acting all weird around me lately?_ Sakura thought against the side of Sasuke.

When the movie was over, Hinata was dead white terrified. Naruto started poking her. "Hinata-Chan? Are you alright?" "Hmph. I knew she shouldn't have watched that movie." Neji said. "Shika-Kun, I'm scared!" Ino whined to Shikamaru. "How troublesome." Replied Shikamaru. "Uhhh… how about we play truth or dare?" asked Sakura. Sasuke still holding her close. "OK! We'll use spin the bottle!" Ino replied.

All of them gathered in a circle. Naruto started spinning the bottle. It landed on Neji. "Ok Neji, Truth Or Dare?" replied Naruto.

"Dare"

"OK. We dare you to….hmmm…. sing the "I love You" song from Barney!" replied Naruto.

"What the fuck Naruto! That's stupid!"

"You still gotta do it!" Naruto smirked.

Neji sighed. _Total humiliation…_thought Neji.

"I love you… You love me… we're a happy family! With a great big HUG! And a kiss from me to you! **Muah** won't you say you love me too!" Neji sang.

Everyone burst out laughing. Except for Shikamaru who was just sleeping, and Sasuke who just smirked.

"Ok my turn to spin the bottle." Replied Ino. Ino span the bottle. It landed on Hinata. Hinata blushed. "Ok Hinata. Truth or Dare?" Ino asked.

"Uhh…umm… truth?" replied Hinata

"Ok Hinata. Here's your question. Is it true, that you have a crush on Naruto?" Ino asked slyly.

Hinata was as red as a tomato. Naruto was all confused.

"uhh… umm…"

"Come on Hinata! You have to say the truth!"

"y-y-yess… I doo l-l-ike Naruto-Kun."

Naruto was happy. "Thank you Hinata-Chan! I like you too!"

Hinata blushed. _I take it back. This is the happiest day of my life. _Thought Hinata.

"Ok It's my turn now." Kiba said. Kiba span the bottle. It landed on Chouji, who was still munching on his chips.

"Ok Chouji. Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"OK Chouji. I dare you to… throw away your bags of chips."

"WHAT! HELL NAW! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY CHIPS!"

" Too bad it's a dare."

Chouji looked like he was going to cry when he threw all his bags of chips with him away.

"Ok, my turn to spin it." Naruto said. Naruto span the bottle. It landed on Tenten.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Ok Tenten, I dare you to kiss Neji."

Tenten turned as red as Hinata does. "WHAT! What the fuck is that kind of dare!"

"A dare is a dare Tenten. You have to do it"

Tenten blushed and walked over to Neji who was blushing as well. Tenten pressed her lips against Neji's lips and imedietly got off, and blushed. _That was nice…_thought Tenten._. Hmm… felt good._ Thought Neji.

"Ok. It's my turn to spin the bottle." Ino span the bottle. It landed on Shikamaru.

_How troublesome._ Thought Shikamaru.

"OK SHIKA-KUN! I DARE YOU TO! DO THE HOKEY-POKEY!" Ino told Shikamaru.

"I didn't even pic-"

" TOO BAD! You have to do it"

_How troublesome. I'll just have to get it over with. _Thought Shikamaru.

"Put your right foot in, put your right foot out, put your right foot in, then you shake it all about. You do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself about…"

Everyone started laughing. Sasuke and Neji smirked. Ino laughed so hard she fell backward.

_How troublesome._ Thought Shikamaru.

"Ok, this time I get to spin." Naruto told them. Naruto span the bottle. It landed on Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ok Sasuke. Truth or Dare?"

"Hn. Dare."

"Ok Sasuke, I dare you to…" Naruto whispered the rest of it in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke eyes widened.

"What did you dare him to do Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"You'll see!"

Sasuke stood up and started doing the chicken dance in embarrassment. Naruto put the chicken dance song.

Everyone started laughing. Even Neji started to chuckle.

"Hn. Dobe."

"That was hilarious."

"Ok, that's enough playing Truth or Dare. Let's play 7 minutes in heaven!" Ino said

Ino took out a hat with paper in it. "One person puts their hand in here, and the name they pick out, they have to go in the closet for 7 minutes!"

"OK FOREHEAD GIRL! YOU GO FIRST!"

"Ok."

Sakura pulled out a name. It said Neji on it. Sasuke burst with jealousy. Tenten was also jealous. Neji and Sakura just went in. 7 minutes later they came out. All they did was sit in the closet.

"Ok Sasuke, its your turn!" Naruto said.

"Hn."

Sasuke pulled out a name. He smirked at who it was. It was Sakura. Sakura and Sasuke went inside the closet.

Sakura just sat there staring at the ceiling. Sasuke was looking at her with lust. _She's so hot. Those lips. I wonder if they taste as sweet as her name. _Thought Sasuke. Sasuke went up to Sakura.

"Sasu-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke pressing his lips over Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened. Sakura tried pushing him off, but he was way stronger than her. He started licking her lips, begging them to let him for entrance. She hesitated. He bit her lip softly so she can open them. He thrust his tongue inside her mouth. _She tastes just like cherries, so sweet. _Thought Sasuke. Sakura managned to push him away. "Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura said. Sasuke just looked at her lustfully.

"Ok! Time's up!" cried Ino.

_Yes! Saved by the pig! What has gotten into Sasuke lately?_ Thought Sakura.

_Damn, I want more time with her._ Thought Sasuke.

When Sasuke and Sakura came out it was already 1:00 am.

"I think we should go to sleep now. WE MUST KEEP OUR YOUTH STRONG!" cried Lee. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Ok. Everyone go get ready to sleep." Replied Neji. Everyone got ready to go to bed. They all slept on the floor with sleeping bags.

_I wonder why Sasuke is so different around me now? _Thought Sakura.

_I want Sakura… I want Sakura…_ thought Sasuke.

**Wow. I did six pages on this! TOOK ME 2 DAYS! Ok anyways, next chapter after they leave Hinata's and Neji's house, they have a mission with Kakashi. What is the mission? Find out next chapter! And please, I'm begging you, please review!**

**Next Chapter: The Mission.**


End file.
